


Stupid Care-Bear

by tjeveryfandomever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjeveryfandomever/pseuds/tjeveryfandomever
Summary: Will, ever worried about his patients, is being a care-bear to Nico, also making Nico more embarrassed about his feelings.





	1. Run!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, first fanfic, will be updating soon hopefully. xxx

 

 

 ~~~~**Disclaimer: Don't own pjo or hoo, that's Rick Riordan.  
**

**3rd Person POV**

"My name is Piper and you know what I've got?" Piper yelled to the crowd of demigods in the pavilion. The Romans, excluding Reyna, Hazel and Frank, all looked slightly confused as all the Greeks except Nico yelled straight back at Piper.

"Oh whatcha got?"

"I got friends that are hotter than hot!" Piper said.

"How hot is hot?" the Greeks chorused back.

"Ares and Apollo!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh?"

"Can't do it like Nico can!" Piper finished evilly

"Now keep the beat!" everyone said whilst clapping a rhythm.. Nico's eyes widened and then he put on a fake smile.

"My name is Nico and you know what I got?" He yelled loudly. Everyone responded, happy that the son of Hades was joining in.

"Oh whatcha got?" They all shouted. But Nico wasn't doing the regular chant.

"I got friends that are deader than dead," Nico said with a dangerous smirk in Piper's direction.

"How dead is dead?" the seven and Reyna all said together, grinning at him.

"I'll use my powers," he warned, though his voice was still in the tune of the chant when he threatened them.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" they said infuriatingly.

"And Will can't stop me!" he crowed triumphantly.

"NICO DI ANGELO!!!" came a voice from the infirmary.

"Yeah, I'm gonna run now," said Nico thoughtfully as Will emerged, looking absolutely furious.

* * *

**Nico di Angelo POV  
**

_I shouldn't have run away from the infirmary when Will came out. Now he'll come looking for me and give me a checkup and see the burn I got in the forgery with Leo. And he'll try and treat it. It's a BURN for goodness sake, it doesn't need to be treated!_

"Aaagh!" Nico yelped, turning around.

"You need to rest for another week and NO UNDERWORLDY POWERS, doctor's orders" Will said in reply to Nico's very intelligent exclamation.

"Ha! No." Nico answered, promptly shadow-travelling away.


	2. Burn Ointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I'll try and update soon but school's started up again, so might be a while. xx

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of this amazingness :'(**

**  
**

Nico got to his cabin and promptly fell in an unconscious heap for 4 hours, but thankfully, he wasn't in the infirmary, only perfectly tucked into bed with water, nectar, ambrosia and salad with some chicken on his bedside table. WAIT WHAT???Who would do that for Nico apart from his friends, who had sworn on the River Styx to stay out of his cabin, excluding Hazel who lived there sometimes. _It must have been Hazel._

"Ouch!" was the comment that came out of his mout Will said worriedly.

"What'h a second later. _Ok_ _ay, no-one, not even Hazel or Reyna tends to a stupid BURN on him!_

"Sorry," came an apologetic voice from the bedside.

"WILL SOLACE!!!" Nico yelled.

"Yes?" Will answered innocently.

"What are you doing?" Nico yelped.

"Putting burn ointment your chest," Will says matter-of-factly before trying to continue with said operation. Nico shrieked and dove under the covers.

"Uhh, Nico?"

"What?" came the muffled answer.

"Are you okay?" the healer questioned.

"Yes!" squeaked the lump under the cover. Will waited for a couple seconds.

"Can I continue healing you?" he asked. The covers flip back to reveal a very flustered Nico.

"No!!" he yelled at Will. Will frowned.

"Go get Reyna," said Nico.

"But-"

"NOW!!!" shrieked the smaller boy.


	3. Stupid, Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic, please be nice xoxo

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, xx**

 

**  
**

 

"Stupid, stupid," Nico was saying, hitting his head against the wall as Reyna entered the cabin cautiously, with an anxious looking Will trailing after her.

"Oh, hi Will, Reyna," Nico said, his face bright red.

"Reyna, your probation is lifted," he added, noting that Reyna looked slightly scared.

"Ok, good," replied Reyna, visibly relaxing, "What's wrong? Will only told me that you were yelling at him and then said to get me." Nico looked at Will pointedly.

"It's ok Will, I'll call you when we're done," Reyna said, getting the message from Nico. She waited until the door had closed after Will, and then asked him, "So, Neeks, what happened?" She and the Seven were the only mortal creatures that were allowed to call him that safely.

"I woke up to stupid Will putting stupid burn cream on my stupid chest," Nico explained, adding 'stupid' every second word like he did when he got flustered or angry, "kinda self-explanatory."

"Let me see the burn," Reyna demanded. Nico lifted his shirt.

"That's pretty bad, even for you," Reyna continued, "I'm not exactly surprised that he did treat it, after all, he is a doctor," she reasoned.

"Yes, but Reyna, did he tell you?" Nico questioned.

"Yes, he told us he found you, unconscious on the floor of your cabin, because you shadow-travelled, directly disobeying his orders." She scowled at him when she said 'shadow-travelling', while he just grinned sheepishly.

"I didn't want him to follow me," he whined.

"Well that's a sure way to get him to follow and check on you," she grumbled

"I didn't want him to make me stay in the infirmary just because of a stupid _burn_."

"I'm calling him back now," the Roman said, getting up from the bed she was sitting on with Nico.

"No, Reyna, wait!" Nico yelped, "I wanted to tell you something else."

"Is Will your _type_?" Reyna teased with a cheeky grin. Nico flushed a deep red.

"How could you tell, and did Percy tell you about our conversation?" He asked.

"Yes he did, and Neeks?"

"Yeah?"

"I just _know,_ she said as she walked out the door. Nico groaned as he fell back onto the bed. How would he ever face Will again??

 

 


	4. Squeak, squeak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz comment on what you think, thank you to all who left kudos, school is pretty stressful, so I don't have a lot of time to upload, sorry xx!

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

 

**  
**

"H-hi Will," stuttered Nico, "Oops,Ihavetogobye!" he called over his shoulder.

Thank goodness Piper had waved him over, Nico thought.

"Hey Neeks," Piper said as he made his way towards her and his other friends.

"Hi Pipes," he replied, sitting down at the end of the table, next to Reyna and across from Piper.

"Hi Will," Piper said kindly, looking above and to the left of Nico. Nico choked on his breakfast, Cheerios and milk.

"Are you ok Nico?" Will asked, concerned.

"Yep, never better," Nico choked out.

"I'm going to be upfront here and ask straight off, Nico, why have you been avoiding me?" he asked, looking genuinely confused and upset. This time, it was Percy's turn to choke on his blue apple juice.

"What do you mean why, you thick-headed idiot?" he thundered.

"Percy!" scolded his girlfriend, Annabeth.

"What, why does he even have to ask, it's so obvious!" Percy whined. Annabeth smacked her forehead.

"Percy, you asked me the exact same thing before Reyna told us!" Nico paled. Piper took one look at him and said,

"Nico?"

"Reyna," he squeaked, "come here."

"Um-" started Reyna, but she was cut off by the death stare that Nico was giving her.

"Coming!" she squeaked.

"Did I just hear both the daughter of Bellona and the son of Hades _squeak_?" Percy said, disbelievingly. Nico took Reyna a little way from the rest of the group and Will, who hadn't moved since Percy's outburst.

"Who else did you tell?" Nico asked seriously, his eyes wide.

"Only the Seven because we're you're closest friends, Nico." Reyna replied carefully.

"Good, but they have to keep their mouths shut," nico replied firmly, "and Reyna, thanks for saving me from the embarrassing situation of telling them."

"Yeah that would've been awkward."

 


End file.
